


Break the Rift

by Elydy138



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Selkie - Freeform, fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elydy138/pseuds/Elydy138
Summary: In a world where legends are as real as the sun and the sky, a young fae, Adrien, leave his home to discover the world. Little he knew, that Fate wanted to play with his long-frozen heart with two bright sapphire eyes.





	Break the Rift

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for a dear friend of mine ^^  
> Happy Birthday Mimic <3

A long time ago, in a land where magic and science lived together. 

Where humans and magical creatures could see each other on a daily basis without troubling anyone. 

It was a time of peace. But as always, those times didn’t last forever. And soon enough, war broke the balance. No one knew exactly why, but some humans and magical beings started to fight each other, in battles that destroyed cities and tainted the earth with blood, red, green, blue, yellow, in a horrible rainbow in the muddy ground. 

And with that, the peace was over. The two worlds drew apart, never to be in contact again. 

Some, who knew the life before that rift, had a hard time dealing with the separation. They left friends on each sides, and were doomed to never see them again, just because some idiots decided that things had to be this way. 

These feelings, frustration, sadness, anger, hate, awakened an evil even worse than any war. An ancient entity, crawling slowly to get its power back, with the desire to destroy everything. For  _it_ was the incarnation of Chaos. 

Some brave warriors from the magical land tried to prevent its expansion. They followed  _its_ influence, everywhere they could find it. But for all those who went after that thing, no one ever returned. Maybe they had been killed, maybe turned into the entity’s pet. But no one knew. 

And that fear, the lingering pain that the loss of loved ones left, made the entity even stronger. 

So with the years, no one ever tried to hunt the thing again. 

Until Adelia. She was a nymph, bold and smart. Beautiful and kind, too. Early in the year, during a sweet spring, she gave birth to an adorable boy, and her life was brightly perfect. Her husband, Gabriel, was delighted, and happy. These three could have led a normal life, despite everything that happened. 

But as Adrien grew older, Adelia sensed something wrong. In her heart, she felt unease, without being able to know why. 

And just before Adrien’s fifteen birthday, she disappeared. Leaving a letter saying she needed to go, that she felt the entity strengthen, and wanted to put an end to it. 

And with that, their peaceful life was broken.

 

After Adelia’s disappearance, Gabriel became paranoid to the extreme. He never allowed Adrien to go outside the house alone, and was very strict about his planning. He couldn’t cross any lines, Or have any friend, because his father was controlling every aspect of his life with an iron fist. No way for the boy to escape that. So he just… gave in. Fell into a blank state of mind, where he was oblivious of everything, and where nothing could move him. He became his father’s tool, with no desire of freedom anymore. 

As a young fae, he was fairly beautiful, just like his mother was. His blond, spiky hair couldn’t be tamed, whatever the effort put in it, so he just let them be. His eyes, mesmerizing emeralds, were sadly emotionless, but they were still so bright. His face, an expressionless mask, was still marked by his youth. His skin was pale, from the lack of sun, but strangely soft. He was tall, slightly above his peers, which made him uncomfortable at first, but he decided to not care in the end. 

But one thing was sure, he was beautiful. No girls in his hometown could deny that fact, and some even tried to flirt with him, but to no avail. As Adrien was not even moved by all this attention, he even tended to care less. He knew it was only for his looks, and not for  _him_ . 

He was ignoring the townsfolk, just going his way to his next duty, through the same schedule, every day. The boredom barely fazed him, as he began to think it was normal to do the same thing all the time. So he fell even deeper into this apathy. 

His father didn’t wish that to happen. Before Adelia’s disappearance, he used to be a kind and simple man, but Adelia was his life, his sun, his only love. The thought of failing her, by not protecting their only child haunted him, filled him with a profound terror. And that fear ate him up from inside, turned him into a distant and cold person. He became methodical, strict and severe, just to protect his son of the best of his capabilities. Even if that meant taking all the freedom from him. 

So that was it. The family was reduced to this. An emotionless boy and his cold father. 

And the world never stopped turning. 

 

It was the winter, just before Adrien’s eighteenth birthday. His father sent him to meet some people in town, but the boy got lost, and wondered in a part of the city he never visited before. At least not alone. He did tried to going back, but each time he tried to move back, the way changed. Sure, he heard about those times, where the Great Spirit was feeling mischievous and would tricked people into wrong pathway. But now of all times? He had a hard time believing it. He looked around, beginning to feel a weird sensation tightening his chest. What if he couldn’t make it in time? His father would scold him again, for being oblivious and careless. And he did his best to satisfied him before his birthday… 

“Come on.” The boy hissed, while taking another road to the city. But he didn’t make it back to the city. Rather the opposite. He was going even _deeper_ in the Old Forest. The city had been built _inside_ the Forest, protected by ancient magic, so no evil could enter it. The Great Spirit was the one watching over the Barrier and the City. But as more people disappeared, the more they tried to avoid going into the forest itself. 

They didn’t know if the Old One was responsible for those disappearances, as he was known for playing around with people who got lost. Adrien never really cared about those rumors. Until now, obviously. He tried to find some clues about his current location. But this was to no avail, for the ancient forest was changing and moving constantly. So the boy just gave up, and walked aimlessly among the giant trees. He couldn’t see the sky through leaves, cutting him from the sun’s light. However, there were glowing plants that diffused enough brightness for the boy to see around him. Even if he couldn’t make it home, at least he was safe, more or less. The forest would never be a dangerous place for its children, but again, the tricks the Great Spirit might pull on him could be… mischievously nasty. 

Adrien just shrugged. Not that he could help it anyway. 

He kept on walking. After all, this had to end  _somewhere_ . 

 

After a while, Adrien began to lost any interest about coming back home. Somehow, he felt relieved. His father couldn’t go after him, after all. Since he couldn’t tell himself where he was, there was little chances that his father could. 

_Am I… free of him?_ The boy wondered. Now that he was lost in this maze made of trees, he was thinking about the options left to him. He could decide to live in the woods, where he knew for sure that he could survived. But that seemed dull and uninteresting. That thought actually startle him. He didn’t understand where did that came from, but it was like he…  _felt_ something. Which didn’t happened for a long time. That even surprised him. 

Maybe this… misadventure could be a good thing, actually. 

His lips twitched in something looking like a smile. 

 

Walking through the forest became easier with that new determination in mind. Adrien was feeling lighter, knowing that his previous life couldn’t catch him up anymore. And though he suspected the Great Spirit to had done it in purpose, he wasn’t going to complain about it. A few times, he felt the forest changing just as he was passing by, as if it was leading him  _somewhere_ . Not that Adrien was really bothered by it (after all, his entire life had been monitoring, what was a little more?) but he was beginning to feel curious about his destination. Because, obviously, the one leading his steps had an idea in its mind. 

“Mind telling me where I’m heading?” said Adrien, a little upset, because only silence answered him until now. And silence answered again. 

In the distance, too far for his eyes, a little creature was giggling, satisfied. 

 

After what seemed an eternity, Adrien started to notice some changes in the scenery. The trees were different, fewer, and a little… pale? The surrounding silence gave way to smooth sounds, repeating and oddly appeasing. But what Adrien didn’t expect, was the strange smell. Something like… salt?

As he let his mind wonder about this new smell, he didn’t notice the forest was clearing around him, shielding him with less and less trees. Until finally, he stood alone on the edge of the woods. Then, his feet stepped on a weird ground. Not hard, nor soft, this was something he never saw before. He remembered stories his mother told him, about something she called “sea”. That the ground there was “sand”, and made of by the dust the water eroding from the rocks. She liked talking about that place, wanted to show it to her son… 

He shook his head. He couldn’t let himself be overwhelmed by his memories.

He took some steps in the sand, appreciating the feel against his skin. It was itchy, but still smooth. 

Then he noticed the sound again, a dull sound. As something crashing again rocks. Leaving the forest border, Adrien followed a track in the sandy soil. His eyes were looking everywhere, mesmerised by every little things he could see. Beyond the sand, Adrien saw the water, blue as the sky, but turning white every time it would hit the shore. That was as amazing as he imagined it when his mother told him about it. 

Again, the thought struck him with sadness. He missed his mother, and the only reason why he had done his father’s biding, was because he didn’t want him to disappear too. Adrien wanted to forgot the loneliness filling his heart, his mind, his room, his home. He wished his mother would come back one day. But that was a fool’s desire and he knew it. So he gave up his hopes, and lived through a life that he didn’t care any more. Until now. Somehow, leaving the forest, discovering a whole new world warmed up his heart, just a little. 

Walking on the sand, listening to the sound of waves, Adrien felt at peace. That was new, but he liked it. He could stay here, after all. 

 

After a while, Adrien reached the end of the beach. He was at a bottom of a cliff, a huge one. The ground was covered by big rocks, surrounding a natural cove in the middle. There, he saw the most amazing thing he ever admired in his whole life. 

Running around, feet in the water, young people were playing in the cove, out of sight from the cliff. Girls and boys, swimming, dancing in the glittering water. They all looked beautiful, but Adrien sensed something was strange with them. When one of the girls, one with long dark hair, passed by a ray of light, her skin sparkled, as it was made of  _scales_ . 

Then, he remembered some old legends from his storybooks. 

“The sea folks are playful, mischievous, sometimes even mean to those who hurt them. Though they are incredibly beautiful, their real appearance, only visible under water, has frightened a lot of brave warriors. If you surprised them during their dance, be sure to stay quiet. As one sound would make them go away, or worse case, they’ll want your life.” 

_Not really encouraging._ Adrien thought. Sitting on a huge rock, legs crossed, where he could see both the sea folks  _and_ the sea. He was looking at the water, admiring how the sun reflected on its surface. How it was moving, the waves dancing to reach the shore. Adrien wondered if his mother was able to see. 

He stayed on that rock until the first lights of twilight reddened the sea. Again, Adrien was amazed by the colours, how they were diffused through the tide. Something he only saw on leaf, during autumn. But it was far less impressive. And more… depressing. Autumn meant winter was near. And with winter…

_Well, not like I have to mind it any more, now..._ Adrien thought, grinning. 

Suddenly, a piercing scream startled him. He jumped on his feet, looking down, to the cove. The sea folks were running away, trying to escape from the humans that came to hunt them. Adrien wasn’t scared by humans. His father made him train with the soldier so he could protect himself. He could beat a few of these earthlings. 

Adrien slid through the rocks, until landing with a roll in the cove. The humans, who caught two mermaids and a merman, turned to see this unwanted witness. They drew their weapons from their belt, trying to threatening him, while some were taking the see folks away. 

The blonde boy was just standing there, looking upset, but not at all impressed. He wasn’t armed, but he didn’t need too. He snapped his fingers, and suddenly the sand got out of the water to form a big golem. It happened in an instant, and no one expected it. 

“Release them.” Adrien said, his tone blunt and cold. 

But the humans never liked taking orders, and so they tried to retaliate. But the golem stopped them right away, sent them against the rocks with one swing of its arm. Meanwhile, Adrien went to the three prisoners, and cut the net that tied them. At first, they were too stunned to move, but the fae hushed them to get back to the water, and they swam away. When he turned back, the golem was taking the humans under its arms, waiting for his orders. 

“Never come back here. We left you the plains and the shores, but the sea doesn’t belong to _your_ people.” 

And with a movement of the head, he said to the golem to take them away. The earth creature nodded, and ran through the rocks, still holding the humans. They were in for a good scare, now. 

But looking around him made Adrien sighed. The sea folks had ran away, of course. And now that the humans knew about his place, no doubts that they’ll come back. Too bad, Adrien liked this area, kind of. He sat on a rock which was at the border of the sea, and let his legs move in synch with waves. At least, he could stay here a little longer, just until the golem get back. 

About the earth golem, that was actually a familiar that his father gave to him. He could summon it anywhere, as long as it could use the surroundings materials to create itself : mud, earth, dust, or sand (that, he just discovered it). Not like Adrien didn’t want to fight. But he didn’t want to hurt anyone one purpose, and didn’t know how far these humans could go. So he just played it safe. Once the golem would have fulfilled its task, its energy would come back to Adrien’s bracelet. 

He just had to wait. 

Closing his eyes, he let the sound of the waves lull him softly. He used to do that while listening the wind passing through the high foliage. He could only doing it at night, when his father wasn’t watching him, so he sneaked out a lot. 

_And he never noticed_ . Adrien sighed with a cheeky grin. 

Then he heard a sound nearby, as if someone laughed. The fae opened his eyes, and met two shining sapphires. He realised they weren’t stones, but eyes. A seal. A seal with bright, gentle eyes. With a spirit far above the animal. 

“A selkie.” Adrien said softly, mesmerized. 

The seal nodded with a smile, something no one would expect on a wild animal. Still amazed, Adrien couldn’t tear his gaze off the creature, watching them dancing around him with obvious joy. 

Was the selkie thanking him?

“I didn’t do much, you know.” He said, tilting his head. 

The seal pouted, sent a splash of water on the fae. He didn’t expect it, so couldn’t avoid it. He ended up drenched, much to his dismay. 

“I wasn’t going to take a shower, but since you insist…” He chuckled, standing up. 

The seal was watching him with sharp eyes, rolling between the waves. When he jumped into the sea, he did it just in front of the seal. Not that the creature would mind the water, it was just so the fae could scoff at it afterwards. Adrien stayed underwater a little, to be able to watch the seal swimming under the surface. It was something strangely beautiful, like a dance but at idle speed. Every movement was slow, yet graceful. Adrien lost himself in this sight, but his chest began to burn him. With a large movement of his arms, he reached the surface, the air coming back to his lungs. The seal swam to him, looking curious. 

“I can’t breathe underwater like you, you know.” He laughed. 

The seal turned around Adrien, playful. They bumped its head again his chest, then swam again, daring him to follow. The fae chuckled again. 

“No way, you’ll beat me.” 

Adrien got out of the water, getting back to his previous place. He took off his tunic, hang it to a spiky rock to let it dry. He felt the eyes of the selkie on him, staring. 

“Never saw a fae before?” He asked, but he was teasing. 

And the seal answered it by splashing water at him again. This time though, he avoided it. 

“Don’t you think I’m _salty_ enough, selkie?” 

Another splash. Not aimed directly at him, just to show their disapproval. 

“Come on, that wasn’t _so_ bad.” 

He saw the seal rolling their eyes, making him laugh again. With a happy sigh, he fell on his back, lying down on the wet rock. 

“I don’t remember the last time I laugh so much. That feel good. Getting lost was a good idea, after all.”

The selkie looked at him, their eyes questioning. Adrien turned on his sides, to be able to see them again. He saw the interrogation in their gaze, and he smiled at them sadly.

“I come from the Ancient Forest. We are not really allowed to leave it, but the Great Spirit decided I needed a break. So they led me here, outside.” 

The seal was listening carefully. Again, Adrien was amazed to be able to see the sentient being behind those beautiful eyes. 

“I never walked into sand before. That felt weird. Nice, but still weird. And the sea? My mother told me stories about it, but I never saw it myself before today. And I was able to see you, the sea folks. Before the humans came, though…”

At the mention of humans, the seal hissed.

“Hmm, they were bad ones, for sure. But the golem scared them enough, I think. I don’t think they’ll come back anytime soon. But it isn’t safe any more for you guys. Better find another spot.”

_**And you?** _

The voice startled him, and he looked around to see who talked. But then he noticed the circle waves around the seal, and realised that was  _ their _ voice.  _ Her _ voice. As if her voice came out of the sea, ringing into his ears. That was beautiful, a symphony only  _ he _ could hear. 

“Me? I’ll just… wander here and there. I can’t return to the forest, even less _want to_ , but I don’t have anywhere to go either.” Adrien sighed. “I’m free, but I never felt so scared of being it. Maybe that’s why my father wanted to keep me at home...”

_**I can show you a place where you can stay.** _

“For real?” He said, still surprise to hear her voice above the sound of the waves. 

The selkie nodded, and dived into the water. Adrien understood that it meant for him to follow her.

With another sigh, he put his tunic back, and jumped again into the sea. He saw her in the distance, underwater, waiting for him. The seal pointed out her tail, Adrien grabbed it with a frown. Before he could even process what the selkie wanted to do, she started to swim between the tides, as fast as the wind would be between trees. Adrien didn’t want to hurt her, but his grip tightened around her tail. He was scared, but also thrilled by this new sensation. He never felt this before. The water again his skin was smooth and warm, not sharp and burning like the wind could be. 

The fae was looking at his surroundings with new eyes, discovering a whole new world at his fingertips. 

The selkie threw a glance in her back, to see how the boy was doing. When she saw his enchanted face, she smiled.

After barely a minute underwater, she led them to the surface. She made Adrien climbed up, and he was surprised to feel ground under his feet. 

But it was dark, and Adrien barely saw beyond his own hand. 

“Where are we?” He asked.

But no answer. He turned around, hoping to see the selkie. 

Suddenly, a bright blue light filled the place, and the fae had to blink several times to adapt. What he saw was beyond his imagination. 

He was standing in a gigantic cavern, an air bubble underwater. The walls were covered by ancient paintings, some he recognised belonged to his people. Some plants managed to grow there. 

But most of all, the reflection of the water on the cavern’s roof was hypnotising. The light danced on the rock, drawing ephemeral waves on the walls. It was like as if the surface and the sea create a perfect cocoon, marrying the beauty of both lands. 

Adrien stared at this, in an awe, at loss for words. 

Even the cackle behind him barely fazed him. Only when he felt another hand in his he actually thought straight again. 

“Wh-...” 

When he turned to see who was standing at his sides, all he could see was the brightness of two sapphires. He easily recognised them, and it brought a smile to his lips. He took her hand, rose it to his lips, and kissed it. 

“My Lady, I’m honored to finally meet you. I am Adrien. And whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?”

“I am Marinette.”

And Adrien smiled. She was beautiful, in her human form. Her hair, deep blue, were tied into two pigtails attached by red ribbons. She was wearing a red dress with a strange, dark glitter on the fabric. The dress covered her neck, chest and legs, but let her arms free. Ancient runes were painted on her arms, to her elbows to the tips of her fingers. The tattoo, made of a red ink, was an old oath of her people, where she swore to protect her people against the Great Evil. 

_ She’s a warrior.  _ Adrien realised with admiration. 

“I wanted to thank you for helping us, back there.” Marinette said. “These humans aren’t the first to chase us, but until now, none of them actually came to us to _capture_ us.”

“I’m glad I was able to help. That was the least I could do for… well, a fellow magic folk.”

She chuckled.

“I’m not as magic as you, though. All I can do is remove my skin to take another form.”

“Which is very beautiful, by the way.”

She giggled, amused. 

“If you say so. But can I ask you how this magic of yours work? What about the golem you summoned?”

And with that, Adrien started to explain his powers to her, to told her about his life in the Ancient Forest…. And to Marinette, to describe how life was underwater, how she was able to walk on land despite having gills… 

 

_ Months later _

 

Adrien and Marinette grew up closer as time passed by. The fae decided to live in the underwater cavern, so the selkie could see him anytime she would want. And she did came often. Much to Adrien’s joy. Despite their different origins, the two folks were very fond of each other. But none of them was able to make the first move. 

Marinette felt horribly insecure about the feelings she held for the fae.

Adrien was so impressed by the selkie that he thought he didn’t deserve her. 

This could have last forever, if Marinette’s best friend, Alya, a beautiful mermaid, didn’t knock sense into the selkie. 

“How can you _not_ see that he’s so in love with you that he don’t even notice us when you’re here?”

“As if, Alya. You’re just imagining it because you want us to be together.”

“I want to because you deserve it.” the mermaid pouted. “And because you are made for each other.”

“Alya, he’s a _fae_.”

“You’re a selkie, and that didn’t stop him from flirting with you.”

Marinette scoffed, swimming away from Alya. 

“Yes, _flirting_.”

“Girl, he’s like that just with you.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, not convinced at all. 

They were on their way to the cavern, and when the girls came out to the surface, the first thing they noticed was the awful silence reigning over the place.

“Adrien?” Marinette called. 

No answer.

“He’s always around here at this hour, that’s strange.” Alya said, starting to feel a little unease.

“Adrien?” The selkie called again, a vague panic raising in her chest. 

The silence, again. Marinette jumped out the water, throwing her skin on the side. 

“Adrien!” She shouted again. 

She walked through the cavern, looking for him. She felt her heart beating faster with each minute spent at calling him with no answers. Leaving Alya in the pound, Marinette searched the entire cavern for any sign of him. But nothing. 

“Adrien, where are you?” She breathed, pure fear tightening her chest. He couldn’t have disappear on her, right? He would have told her, warned her about his desire to leave… She did believe she mattered enough to him for that...

A piercing scream broke her train of thoughts, and she got back in the big cave in a hurry. 

What she saw there horrified her. Humans. Three of them. And they had weapons. 

One of them had blood in it. Marinette froze. The blood. It was green. 

_ No. No, it can’t be. Please, everything but not that… _

She tripped over a root, and the humans turned to her. Marinette tried to escape, but on her feet, she was far less agile than her seal form. The man caught her by the hair, and dragged her over the others. As she was struggling to break free, one of them snarled. 

“Hey, you lost something, sea girl?” The man said, showing her that he had her skin. 

At these words, Marinette’s blood boiled in her veins. She scratched the hand of the one holding her, which surprised him. But that merely fazed him. 

“Uh, I’ll leave you that one, you’ve always liked fierce women.” 

The men burst out into a disgusting laugh, as Marinette couldn’t tear off her eyes from the sword stained by a green blood, shining vividly under the light of the sun. 

It was Adrien’s, she knew that. He told her before, because she had told him hers was clear blue. 

He was gone, forever gone. She didn’t care about the human having her skin. She didn’t care one bit about leaving the sea. She didn’t care any more, because Adrien was no more. And it broke her heart in pieces, sharp pain in her chest. 

She could barely see beyond her tears, her despair overwhelming her. 

So, when one of the man began suffocate, she didn’t realised it right away. Only when the one holding her let her go, she noticed something was wrong. She lifted her head, and gasped. 

Giant roots were surrounding the men, tying them into a tight grip, almost strangling them. She couldn’t process what was happening, but one thought crossed her mind.

She drew out her dagger, and went for the one with the sword tainted with the blood of her beloved. 

If she couldn’t save him, she’ll avenge him. 

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her waist, stopping her movements. She was going to hit the one holding her back, until her eyes met two emeralds. A relieved breath left her chest. 

“I knew you could be fierce, My Lady, but my, better watch my back starting now.” He said, smiling at her.

“… You idiot...” She whispered, at loss for words. 

“Well, this idiot have to get rid of these pests, so if you’ll excuse me...” 

He was going to release her, when she hugged him tight.

“… never. I’ll never excuse you again. Never leave you again.”

Adrien smiled softly. He kissed her on the head, hugging her back. He snapped his fingers, and the golem appeared. 

“Take them away. Far away, this time.”

The golem nodded, and took the unconscious men out of the cave. Adrien noticed that one of them had grabbed Marinette’s seal skin, and quickly took it back. 

“Mari, why did you let them took your skin? Can you only imagine…” He began to scold her. 

“No, I didn’t imagine because I didn’t care any more.” She sobbed against his chest. 

“What… What are you saying, Mari? You do realise that if this human had stole your skin for good, you wouldn’t have been able to return to the ocean?!”

“I thought you were _dead_!” She yelled just as she pushed him back. “I thought you were dead so I didn’t care any more! I couldn’t have lived here any more without you!”

Adrien flinched, struck in the heart by her tears. He couldn’t look away. She was beautiful. It broke his heart to see her crying, but he couldn’t take off from his mind how breathtaking she looked at this exact moment.  He leaned to her, held her sweet face gently in his hands. He erased the track left by her tears with his thumb, staring at her as if he just discovered the sun again. Then he remembered he had some explaining to do. 

“I, uh… I knew those men were lurking around the cove, and one of the way from the beach leads to this cave. I didn’t want them to reach until here, but I’ve been… presumptuous. I’m sorry Mari. I should’ve been more careful. I am sorry.”

She sobbed again, but put her hands above his. She pressed her face against his contact, relieved to feel his skin again. 

“I thought I lost you… I thought you were gone...” She whispered. 

“And I am sorry to have worried you. I promise, I will never leave you, Mari. Nothing can make me.”

“I love you, Adrien. I thought you were dead and my whole world crumbled. If you disappeared, I would’ve… I can’t live with you, don’t leave me.”

“Never, My Lady. I promise.”

He held up her face, and kissed her on the lips. It was a soft touch, filled with relieved and affection. And a deep satisfaction. To see their feelings returned, at last. When their lips parted, Adrien whispered at her ear.

“I love you too, Mari. From the bottom of my heart, I love you.”

She chuckled, her heart overwhelmed by relieved happiness. They hugged each other tightly, unable to let go of each other at this moment. 

“Pssssst, are they still at it?” Someone whistled behind them. 

“Sssshhhh, you’re spoiling the mood!”

Mari and Adrien turned back, to see Alya and Nino, Adrien’s best friend and merman, fight each other in the pound. When they realised the two noticed them, they smiled at their friend. 

“About time, right, girl?” Alya said proudly. 

Mari giggled, much to Adrien’s exasperation. 

“Come on guys, you’ve ruined the mood!” He complained, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement and joy. 

Alya grinned. 

“That’s my best friend job, to ruin your plan, cinnamon boy. Never forget that.”

“Right, right. Now, off you go, shoo, shoo!” Marinette kicked them out. 

With a last wink and giggle, Alya and Nino left. 

Adrien sighed, making Marinette smiled, amused. 

“They’re never going to stop, right?” Adrien grumbled. 

“Nah, never. But you know, as long as we stay on solid ground, they can’t do anything...”

“Marinette, you are a genius.”

Adrien put his hands on her waist, lifted her up, and made them spin around. Marinette felt as if she was flying, in the arms of the man she loved. When he stopped moving, hugging her tightly, she couldn’t help but smile. 

Adrien leaned his forehead on hers, sighing at the feel of her cold skin. 

“There nothing I wouldn’t do to stay with you, Mari. You’ve changed me.”

“I didn’t...”

“Shush. You did.”

He kissed her on the lips to prevent her to answer to that. When he leaned back, she was pouting. 

“You know, I never understood why the Great Spirit led me away from the forest, back then. But now, I’ll never thank them enough for giving me the chance to meet you, Marinette. You changed my life, and I’ll never thank you enough for it.”

He kissed her again, and she responded to him with a passion he never saw in her before. 

“You changed my entire existence, Adrien. I love you, now and always. Until the trees died and the ocean dry, I’ll be yours.”

Overwhelmed by love, Adrien couldn’t find his words any more. He hugged Mari tightly, kissing her and whispering his love for her until the light disappeared. 

 

The story about those two ends like this : 

_ A selkie and a fae, between sea and land forever united. Under the blue moon and the red sun they vowed their love. As the leaves fall and come back, as the waves always returning to the shore, these two souls eternally entwined in the same fate.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! I might have made some mistakes, so don't mind telling me if you find one ^^  
> I could add some chapters about other characters, if I feel like it...


End file.
